


Pancackes and Syrup

by tomlinsonsunflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonsunflower/pseuds/tomlinsonsunflower
Summary: Random Idea that popped into my head of "What if Louis had a kid that was a bit on the older side?"
Kudos: 1





	Pancackes and Syrup

Louis jolted awake as his eyes darted around the room, trying to recollect the events of last night.

_ “Okay that’s definitely a cum stain on my pants shit I’m disgusting, so last night I told Mira I was going out at 5, left a half hour later with dinner in the fridge and she was watching a movie, then me and Niall hit the pub…”  _ His memories faded out from then.

_ “Fuck, I really need to stop drinking so much.” _

He heard clattering coming from the kitchen and rolled his eyes. Mira and him may not have been related by blood, but she still somehow inherited his lack of cooking skill. 

He pushed himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, slowly stretching his limbs.

“Better get out there before she sets the kitchen on fire again”, he muttered. Thank god Niall was home last time or the building would’ve been burnt down.

Shuffling his feet as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen and living area, Louis thought about the things he had to do for today. As a teacher, his schedule was always swamped with papers and grades.

“Hi queen! Good Morning!” Said a black haired girl with dark tan skin, grinning. “You and Niall were absolutely smashed last night. He was following you like a lost puppy by the time you two got home, so I let him crash on the couch.” She gestured over to the small living room area right next to the kitchen, where a blond haired man was sprawled out, snoring loudly. Louis sat down on the stool they used to reach the higher cupboards and hunched over, putting his face in his hands. Now he felt like shit for more reasons than just a hangover.

“Did we wake you up?” Louis grimaced, he always felt bad when things like this happened, and felt like he should be setting a better example for his daughter.

“Nah, I was up revising anyway, you two weren’t much of a bother. Plus I’m sixteen, I can take care of myself.” She turned off the stove after putting the last pancake on a large stack Louis hadn’t even noticed. “And I know what you’re thinking right now, don’t go so hard on yourself, you’re a good example, okay? ” She raised her eyebrows while handing Louis a plate with 3 pancakes and lots of maple syrup on top, just the way he liked it. Louis quirked his mouth into a little smile and looked fondly at the girl who he considered his best friend. The circumstances that brought them together were highly unusual, but he was glad he found her. “Wait, when did you learn how to make food?” He asked. 

“Well you know how I’ve been spending a lot of time at the bakery after school?” She grabbed two other plates with four pancakes each and drizzled them with chocolate syrup. “I made a friend there, he’s really nice and he lets me help out with some of the baking sometimes. That’s his own recipe for pancakes.” Louis smiled appreciatively. 

“Well they’re really fucking good.” They bumped fists and the girl looked pointedly toward the couch. 

“You wanna take the pillow or the horn?” Louis grinned, this was his favorite part of drunken mornings. 

“Pillow.”

They carefully positioned themselves, Mira with an air horn right beside Nialls ear and Louis with a pillow near his torso.

“3….2...1!” Mira started blowing the air horn in the Irish man’s ear while Louis whacked him repeatedly with the pillow. He was so startled that he rolled off the couch and hit the ground with a thud, as the other two snickered. 

“Ow you fuckers!” His strong accent rang through the house “I swear on my grandfather's grave, you two are the worst people I’ve ever met.”

“I made you pancakes.”

“Really? I take that back, I love you where are they?” He bolted into the kitchen and immediately found his gold, grabbing the plate and wolfing it in down as Louis and Mira watched from the kitchen, their mouths hanging open. It wasn’t the first time they’d seen Niall eat, but it always left them in awe how quickly he would inhale his food. He looked up, and smiled with a chocolate covered grin.

“Go home Niall,” said Louis rolling his eyes. “You need to figure out how to teach a group of 12 year olds about the birds and the bees.” Mira’s eyes widened, as she had flashbacks of when Niall had to teach her class about that. Needless to say, It didn’t end well. Niall only grinned in response as he walked towards the door.

“Thanks for the pancakes M, love ya!”

Mira rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah,” she waved him off, “You’re welcome, love you too.” She paused for a second before adding “Don’t traumatize them!” Right as Niall shut the door behind him. She looked over to Louis, a matching tired expression on both of their faces. “Nap Day?”

“Nap Day.”

They spent the rest of the day in a lethargic mode, sitting on the couch and watching movies and only getting up if they had to pee.

“Perfect day,” Mira sighed, as they started watching another Marvel movie and she snuggled up to Louis as they both drifted off to sleep.

  
  



End file.
